The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effects of high (clinical trial) and low (clinical practice) dose lisinopril on mortality and morbidity in patients with chronic congestive heart failure. Previous studies have shown angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors, such as lisinopril, to be effective therapy in treating congestive heart failure; this study investigates appropriate dose.